ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
X = Ben + 2
X = Ben + 2 is the thirteenth and last episode of the first season of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate August 31, 2008 Plot A starship docks with an Incursion cruiser, dropping an Incursion named Brook off. He stops to talk to Commander Raff, one of the commanders. He explains that when they were exploring an enemy star system, they were ambused by the bounty hunter Sevenseven and Princess Attea went missing. They report to Emperor Milleous, and he destroys Brook, sending Raff to the nearest inhabitanted planet: Earth. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are arguing in Kevin's car for where to go. Incursions then appear and point their guns at the three, but Raff appears and stops them, as Kevin reveals he used to do buisiness with Raff back when Kevin was a crook. Raff explains the situation to Kevin and Ben's team agrees to help after Milleous threatens to blow Earth to pieces with the Conquest Ray. Gwen uses the clothing to track Attea to a dam. Sevenseven destroys the dam while trying to shoot Attea and it crushes Kevin's car, traps Gwen in a bubble and nearly drowns Sevenseven, Attea and Kevin in stone form. Ben decides to use the untested Celestialsapien transformation Alien X to stop the water and fix the dam. However, Sevenseven snatches Attea and Alien X is frozen in time. Ben soon realizes that in order for Alien X to do anything, he must convince one of the two personalities to agree with him, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Serena, the voice of love and compassion. Raff teleports Gwen and Kevin, along with the Incursions and Kevin's car to Milleous. Milleous destroys planet Pluto to demonstrate the Conquest Ray's power. Even worse, Ben finds out that Bellicus and Serena do not want him to change back. Kevin absorbs his car's tyres and takes the Royal Detonater, fleeing from battle. Ben makes Bellicus and Serena agree on saving the Earth, but it becomes difficult to convince them what to do. Gwen and Kevin get away from the Incursions chasing them and run into Attea and Sevenseven. Sevenseven releases Attea, but they then reveal Attea paid Sevenseven twice as much to verthrow Milleous. Attea takes the Conquest Ray and inprisons Milleous, Gwen, Kevin and Alien X. When Ben sees this, he forces Bellicus and Serena to release him from Alien X's body. Before Attea can fire the Conquest Ray, Ben turns into Swampfire and defeats Sevenseven and the Incursions, and Milleous forces Attea to surrender. Attea is thrown in stasis jail with her mother and Milleous lets Ben's team return to Earth without destroying the planet. Ben makes a vow never to go Alien X again, despite all the power a Celestialspien posesses. Major events *Ben first transforms into Alien X. Debuts *Sevenseven *Incursions *Princess Attea *Emperor Milleous *Commander Raff *Bellicus *Serena Omnitrix alien debuts *Alien X Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Sevenseven *Incursions *Princess Attea *Emperor Milleous *Commander Raff Aliens used *Alien X (First and Only Appearance in Alien Force) *Swampfire Quotes Trivia *While transformed into Alien X, Ben is considered the voice of reason. *Even when Ben convinced Serena and Bellicus to focus on present matters,he still needed to use arguments to convince them of doing anything. *Alien X's voice is made of the three voices (anger and aggression, love and compassion and reason) mixed up together. So three voice actors have played the voice of Alien X. *Serena and Bellicus are Latin words that mean "calm" and "war-like", respectively. *Tara Strong, the voice actress who voiced Ben in the original series, guest stars in this episode as the voice of Princess Attea. She also did Sari and Strika in Transformers Animated. *We discover that Gwen not only has the ability to track where someone is, but she is also able to see what he/she is doing at the time. *Pluto is destroyed in this episode by Emperor Milleous to serve as a warning to what he'll do to Earth. *Pluto's destruction is most likely a reference to how the real-life Pluto had been deemed a "Dwarf Planet". *The "price" Ben was referring to at the end of the episode was the price of mobility and the sense of patience, as Serena and Bellicus' constant arguing drove Ben to snap at them. *This is the fourth time Ben is stuck in alien form, due to the secret of Alien X. This is also the third time he is stuck in the form of a new alien. *The title hints to Serena and Bellicus, X= Ben + 2,Alien ''X (X) =Ben ''Tennyson(Ben)+Serena And Bellicus(2). *This marks the first time Ben was in alien form to go into Kevin's car, the second being Echo Echo, the third being Spidermonkey (although it was in the car Ben has in Ultimate Alien) & the fourth being Goop. *At the beginning Gwen and Kevin were arguing about where they should go next (auto show or the lake or something) and Ben had to decide between the two. The same thing pretty much happened between Serena and Belicus. *Bellicus is just like Kevin (the voice of anger and aggression), as he is both angry and aggressive. Serena is just like Gwen (the voice of love and compassion), as she is compassionate and both Kevin and Belicus get angry when someone hurt Gwen and Serena's feelings. *Kevin's remark on "burning rubber" is supported by the smell of worn-out or burnt tires, which are made of rubber. Hence, "burning rubber", which may also refer to someone who travels a lot, like Kevin. *This episode reunites Kevin Conroy and Tara Strong who voiced Bruce Wayne/Batman and Barbara Gordon/Batgirl in The New Batman Adventures. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup